Orken 7861
:Now, Agent Cadmar, other than those rules set forth in the Handbook, which I hope you have memorized, I have a series of rules that I invented for my own use. Rule Number One: always address me as Agent Orken. :— Orken, "Dino Hunters" Orken 7861 is a biologically human, mentally Yeerk agent from the Animorphs continuum. He is currently stationed in the Department of Mary Sues. Agent Profile Backstory Orken 7861 was recruited from a piece of Animorphs badfic on the verge of deletion. He is a postwar Yeerk to human nothlit. In simpler terms, he is as a Yeerk permanently trapped in human morph. He was placed in the Department of Mary Sues, and has been there ever since. He has gone through two partners in that time, the first having gone insane after a particularly bad mission. Orken was spared due to the wonders of Bleeprin. He was then assigned Thomas Greenwall as his partner. On their first mission together, something referred to as the Plutonium Incident occurred, and their response center bathroom was rendered unusable. At some point in his recent past (2010), he had a tryst with Luxury. Four chapters in the Orken and Thomas spinoff deal almost exclusively with Orken and his backstory, including the aforementioned tryst; though Thomas does play an important role in two of them, they are mostly about Orken. * Interlude X: "Designed to Aid the Plans of a Stu" * Mission ?: "Coffee Rain and Vanilla Folders" (Stargate Atlantis x NCIS) * Interlude 6: "Rule Number Three" * Interlude 7: "Visiting Hours" Appearance Orken is around six feet tall, and in impeccable shape. He keeps his hair cut low, and his beard is nonexistent. He wears a black button-up shirt, black slacks, and black sneakers. The cactus flash patch adorns his shoulder. Personality Orken considers himself a very professional individual. In the environment of Headquarters, this is a rather difficult thing to do, and his behavior, despite usually being couched in formal language, is often not as professional as he thinks it is. Most would describe him as up-tight, and he has been known to levy insults against those who annoy him. He is good at hiding his reactions to things, due to the practice he had when he was in control of a human host. Still, even he is incapable of stifling reactions to particularly bad pieces of badfic, and on a few occasions, he has lost his temper. On a more positive note, he does genuinely care about his partner, and has grown to accept that, while reckless, Thomas cares about the job, and is not terrible at it. He is also insecure about his looks and his status, which often leads him to act arrogantly. His insecurity likely stems from the relatively short time he has spent as a biological human. It may also have something to do with the fact that he is a bit of a coward. His favorite book is 1984. He has knowledge of many other continua, and cares about them all deeply, although he does his best to appear dispassionate and professional. Anyone who has known him for a long time can see through it. Minis Despite his partner's insistence otherwise, Orken is not the owner of Winston the Ministry of love (Witmol). Rather, Thomas owns him. While Orken enjoys the company of O'Neil the mini-Unas and Witmol the mini-telescreen, he has no desire to own a mini himself. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 16,202,535 Appearances are listed in chronological order, not the order in which they were written. Pre-Thomas ; 2009 * Interlude X: "Designed to Aid the Plans of a Stu" ** In which Orken 7861 is recruited by agents of the Protectors of the Plot Continuum. Partnered with Thomas Greenwall ; 2010 * "Dirty Laundry" ** Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill meets Orken 7861 in this interlude, set in late summer of 2010. ; 2011 * Training Mission: "Dino Hunters" (Jurassic Park), Orken with trainee Cadmar ** Agents Cadmar and Orken 7861 take to the jungles of Jurassic Park to stop a Stu, who violates the laws of biology and decency, and a Sue seductress. * Interlude 1: "The Search for love" ** While Orken is away on a training mission, Thomas decides to surprise him with a new mini. * Mission One: "Not Russians" (Stargate SG-1) ** Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall disguise themselves as replicators disguised as Russians to take down a Genius!Stu. * Mission Two: "Sleeping Sue and the Eight Minis" (Stargate Atlantis) ** Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall brave bad grammar, a fake prophecy, Rodney bashing, and an unintentional Blackhole!Sue. * Interlude 2: "Understanding" ** Thomas Greenwall and Orken 7861 tie up the loose ends from their last mission. * Mission Three: "A Beautiful Man" (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) ** In their latest mission, Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall take on a villain!Sue after the heart of Dr. Horrible. * Mission Four: "Thomas' Excellent Adventure" (Stargate SG-1) ** An incredibly obvious Sue in the Stargate SG-1 continuum nearly drives Thomas crazy with her badness * Mission Five: "Secret Agents" (Alex Rider x Harry Potter), with Agent Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) ** Agent Ilraen teams up with Agents Orken and Thomas to keep a Sue from marrying Alex Rider and infiltrating Hogwarts. * Mission Six: "Mixed Nuts" (Stargate SG-1), with Agents Ian Nahinu and Lee Keaton (DMS) ** Agents Orken and Thomas team up with Agents Ian and Lee to take down a Sue who's after Skaara * Interlude 3: "Guests" ** Thomas and Orken return to their response center to relax after their last mission, only to be interrupted by an unexpected visitor. * Interlude 4: "Exchange" ** A new host is found for Nut, and Orken is finally alone in his head again. * Mission Seven: "The Agents Who Cried Wolf" (Stargate SG-1), with Agents Cadmar and Maria Nightingale (DF) ** Agents Orken and Thomas try to take on a blue wolf with quills... FROM SPACE! Agents Cadmar and Maria drop in to lend a hand. * Interlude 5: "A Small Misunderstanding" ** Thomas and Orken get a rare vacation, and visit Thomas' parents on World One. * Mission ?: "Coffee Rain and Vanilla Folders" (Stargate Atlantis x NCIS), Orken with Jeannine Guiles ** Agent Orken tells Thomas about the last mission he went on with his previous partner; to a badfic where nothing made any sense. Includes a cameo by Miah and Cali. Mission took place in 2010. * Interlude 6: "Rule Number Three" ** In which Orken returns to the response center, and the origins of Thomas' arrival at the PPC are revealed. ; 2012 * Mission Eight: "Government Training" (Warehouse 13) ** A Warehouse 13 Sue who loves the color yellow a bit too much annoys Agents Thomas and Orken. * Mission Nine: "It's Elf's World!" (Pokémon x The Zombie Survival Guide), with Agent Lucius Sievert (DF) ** Agent Lucius teams up with Agents Thomas and Orken to take out some elves who have nothing whatsoever to do with either canon in their crossover. What is this insanity? "It's Elf's World!" * Interlude 7: "Visiting Hours" ** Orken visits a former partner in the Department of Fictional Psychology. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Agents Who Changed Species Category:Sci-Fi/Steampunk Division